The Hunger Games Prequel
by RJHines
Summary: Ever wonder what happened at the first Hunger Games? I did and this is what I've come up with. Hope everyone enjoys it
1. Chapter 1

My mother called them 'fairy tales'. My father insisted that they were all true, before he died; his father's father passed the stories to him. I loved listening to my father's stories but they made mother nervous. She would beg me not to repeat them; in fear the Peacekeepers would kill us. I would often hear them arguing at night because of the stories and my father would often say "She has a right to know the truth!"

Then my life began to change because of his stories. One morning my father said "Serah, you're not going to school today. I have to tell you a story."

He pulled out an old map and said "This is the United States of America." He sighed. "This is before the war, before California fell into the ocean, even before the ice caps melted." I could see the pain of his face as he reached for a pencil "This is where we are" he circled a funny shaped state and pointed to West Virginia. He started in a whisper and told me the history of the United States. Names that I had never heard before and I listened in earnest. Great men like George Washington who fought for freedom. Abraham Lincoln who fought to make equality a standard and his list went on. I listened intently trying to absorb everything he was telling me. My father unfolded the map further and showed me other countries and gave me a brief history of what he knew. He told the appalling tale of Hitler and the story of communism. My day had been a day of history lessons of the world.

Every day after school he would tell me more. "At some point, America had become the most powerful nation in the world and our leaders abused that power. This caused a war and many countries were destroyed and America was left crumbling after Washington DC was annihilated." I knew what Washington DC was, it was the capital of America. I understood what the story he was telling me. "After the war, the earth warmed because of all the nuclear weapons that had further polluted the air, the ice melted and great cities were swallowed by the ocean. It was a nuclear bomb that hit the San Andreas Fault line that had cracked the earth and made California crumble." He told me about the brilliance on New York, the vibrancies of New Orleans, and the beauty of Miami. He had never seen these cities before but his great, great grandparents had and they had given the stories to be passed down from generations on. My father believed these stories and I wanted to believe them too.

Then one day everything changed. He had a boy with him that was about my age. "Serah, this is James Everdeen. He is the son of one of my friends in the mines and I am going to teach you two how to hunt and how to live." James reached out his hand to me and said "Pleased to meet you". My father took us into the forest and begun our education. Every chance that was available we were learning what the different plants were, what was safe to eat. My father taught us how to make a bow and arrows, he taught us how to kill and clean the meat. "Only kill what you can carry" he told us.

James and I learned to hunt together and we often moved as one. My father would often send us into the woods together and challenge us to bring him 6 squirrels, or a turkey. "Why do you think your father is teaching us these things Serah?" James asked one day as we were hunting. "I don't know. I guess he just wants too." This question would haunt me. Months went by and the winter had arrived, it took me a long time to be able to ask my father this question. He sighed in grief "Serah, I have to leave. I'm going to District 13, I'm going to fight for our freedom and I can't guarantee my return. We have to restore the United States." I started to cry "Don't cry sweetheart. I need you to be brave; I need you to be strong. You have to take care of your mothers and other families are going to depend on you. We don't know what's going to happen. The government may try to starve the people, they may beat people, and they may hurt our families. No matter what happens ,Serah, remember everything I taught you and James." I nodded; I knew I had to be strong for my father. That night a group of men left and I never seen my father again.

That was four years ago and I was eleven then. The war had taken a toll on the families, people were shot by Peacekeepers daily for speaking out on how the people were being starved. James and I hunted everyday but it was not enough. It hurt me to children emaciated. I was glad that I had no siblings. People fought and there was no end in sight. The war had brought many into our village. So many new scarred, faces. Children who had lost their mother because their father chose war, children who had lost everything that were wondering alone in this world because of our "government". It disgusted me. James often talked about joining his father in District 13, I was always able to calm him and point out that our father's left us here for a reason. We needed to take care of these children. My father gave us the skills to do it.

The Peacekeepers pulled us out of our classes and gathered us to the center of town. There were the thousand or so adults already there and the children in our school rushed to find their parents. James and I stood together, our mother's had become distant long ago and there was no need for us to find them. A man in a suit stepped the microphone nervously to gather our attention. "Good day citizens of District 12!" I looked at James and rolled my eyes. I had told him my father's stories over the years and the title of District 12 had become a joke to us. "We, the Capitol of Panem, are please to announce…" he stopped dramatically "The war is over!" The giant screens on either side of him came to life with the symbol of Panem and the awful music. "Behold District 13!"

I grabbed James's hand to steady myself. The picture on the screen showed a smoldering building, as the camera scanned other buildings were on fire and ash was raining down. I held back my tears as many faces turned to look at me. It was well known that my father had led District 12 in the war. I urged my face to become emotionless and I held James's hand tightly afraid if I let go the tears would flow. I would not shame my father by showing weakness.

I heard my mother sobbing loudly and being led away. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew that our lives would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after the war had ended when the perimeter fence went up. James and I hunted when we could but every day the fence was growing. We were able to stockpile and dehydrate meat and plants as my father had taught us. We had worked hard and plowed a small area in each of our yards and tried to grow vegetables. We forced our mother's to help us so that way we wouldn't starve. James and I had learned to set traps around our gardens because people would often try to steal our vegetables.

As we were working our gardens trucks starting rolling through town, they were loaded with building materials. After a few week's several small houses were started to form. People around the village were rumoring that the government was finally going to take care of us. James and I didn't believe it, if they were going to take care of us, why were people starving? It didn't make sense. We were finally able to bribe one of the construction workers with a turkey drumstick for information. "Victor's Village" he said as his teeth sunk into the turkey. "Victor's of what?" James asked. The construction worker grinned and said "That I can't tell you" as he walked off gnawing on the turkey.

The answers came to us shortly when we were gathered once again. The same man stood on the steps as awkwardly as before "Citizens of District 12, a message from Panem!" The screens lit up with the symbol and the awful music boomed all around us. As the video played my stomach went into knots. The video went on about war and how Panem rose from North America. "We have exited the darkest of days, peace and prosperity shall rule. As a reminder of the treason that occurred to cause the scarring of our blessed country. We introduce The Hunger Games!"

I felt my knees becoming weak as the rules were described. My ears became numb and I caught only bits of the information "Tessera, two tributes, reaping, ages twelve to eighteen" the words were swimming and blurring together my attention snapped back when the announcer on the video said "May the odds be ever in your favor. " We were told that all children from twelve to eighteen had to sign up for tessera immediately. I put my name in twice, once for me, and once for my mother.

My mother was furious with me as I told her. I didn't think that she had cared anymore because she had grown so distant.

"Do you think your father sacrificed his life so you could do something so carelessly? Serah, you don't know what you have done! We have been able to feed ourselves for years!"

"Mother calm down, there are hundreds of children in our district. The reaping won't be for another month. The odds are minimal that I would be chosen" I stopped and as the words rang through my head "_May the odds be ever in your favor" _I understood what those crucial words meant.

"Serah, do you really believe that they don't know who you are? Who your father is and what he has done?" she shouted at me. "I should have never let him go, we wouldn't be in the position that we are in now!" my mother broke into tears.

I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wanted to hug her but all I could do was grab my bow and go hunt. As I walked through town angrily not paying attention a Peacekeeper stepped in front of me. "What do we have here young lady?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked angrily. The Peacekeeper pulled my bow from my hand "Weapons are outlawed" He grinned at me "Very nice, our first example, take her to the square" Two other Peacekeepers grabbed each of my arms and started dragging me I fought the whole way but my small frame failed against their strength. When we reached the square they threw me to the ground. "Citizens of District 12!" the head Peacekeeper yelled "Come see what happens when we find a weapon!" Several people had all ready started to gather out of mere curiosity. He raised my bow and I felt it whip across my face, I heard the bow crack as it made contact. I spun and fell back to the ground.

I heard the crowd gasp and someone said "Go get her mother". I was on all fours when I felt the bow come across my back and I couldn't help to scream in pain. I seen the peacekeeper pulled an arrow from my sheath from the corner of my eye and I wasn't quick enough to move as the arrow made contact with my thigh. "Now little girl are you done playing with things you shouldn't have?" He twisted the arrow and all I could do is scream in agony. "I take that as a yes" he said through his gritted teeth and punched me before I could black out in pain.

My mother had taken me to one of her friends, a woman that I barely knew but she was a great healer. She was gentle and talked to me softly as she told me what each plant was that she used to fix my wounds. "You're lucky sweetheart. The bow just welted your face and bruised it pretty good but it didn't break skin." James was by my side and he was apologizing "I'm sorry Serah; I should have been there with you. I wouldn't have let them hurt you like this."

I smiled warmly at James "Hey, it's ok. It doesn't hurt that bad." James still looked angry, "It would have been better to hit me." I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I knew he was going to tear himself up over this "How's my bow?"

"Shattered, I'll have to make you a new one." Whenever the healer was done, I thanked her and tried to stand. As soon as I put pressure on my leg it gave out. James was there to catch me. "You might want to rest that leg for a while sweetie, the wound is deep and it needs to heal properly". James smiled at me and scooped me up. I was shocked; I had never realized how strong he was. "Put your arms around my neck, it'll make it easier to carry you" I did as I was told. He carried me home and never stopped once to rest. As he carried me I noticed features that I have never noticed before, his eyes were a sparkling green and his nose was perfect. He looked down at me "What?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders in embarrassment. When we reached my home he placed me on my bed. He looked at me for a while and bent down and kissed my forehead. "See you tomorrow" he said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

James kept his word. He made me a crutch to help me become mobile. I still couldn't do much, but I could still sit on the ground with my leg stretched out and weed the gardens. I would scoot on my bottom. I couldn't help looking at James while we worked. I never noticed how strong he was before, I never noticed how he always lifted up the bottom of his shirt to wipe his forehead and I could see a bit of his muscles. I never noticed how amazing he was, his kindness and tenderness toward the children in the village. This confused me, I have practically grown up with James and I felt guilty for looking at him this way. Since the day the Peacekeeper beat me, James only leaves my side when my mother is with me.

James continued to hunt and I pleaded with him not to. He traded a deer for six chickens. He kept three and gave me three "The chickens will do us more good than deer Serah, the eggs can provide food!" I tried to refuse the chickens but he insisted that I take them "If it wasn't for you and your father I wouldn't have known how to kill the deer, it's the least that I owe you." The chickens were a wise trade, within days were able to trade the eggs for other things, as it was becoming more difficult for James to hunt. We had made a deal with the baker, fresh eggs daily for two loaves of bread. We didn't need the bread everyday for our families, but it helped feed the children of the village.

We tried to keep our minds off of the Reaping by keeping ourselves busy, but the days had gone by too quickly and two weeks had passed. The Hunger Games weighed on everyone, yet no one dared to talk of them. It was this two week mark that it happened again. James and I were on our way to the bakers when three Peacekeepers stepped in front of us. James stepped in front of me to protect me. "What do you think you two are doing?"

"We are trading our eggs with the baker. There is nothing illegal about that." James said sarcastically. I pinched James on the back of the arm to warn him. We don't need trouble.

The Peacekeeper smirked "How's your girlfriend doing?" then he looked at me "Miss me sweetheart?"

"Leave her alone" James sternly said. "Not a chance buddy" The Peacekeeper punched James. "Grab him" he ordered the other two Peacekeepers as he started walking toward me.

"Please no, I've been good, please…" I pleaded as he walked toward me. The other two had started beating James. "No!" I rushed toward him and the Peacekeeper that had beaten me grabbed me "Oh no you don't sweetheart." He slammed me against a wall, stars danced in front of my eyes. "Come on sweetheart" he pushed his body hard against mine "One little kiss for Hank, you know you want too."

"Please" I was trying hard not to cry and this seemed to make him angry. "Trying to be tough like your daddy?" He punched me in my ribs. Before I could double over he grabbed me by my throat and slammed my head against the wall. I was struggling to keep the world from fading to black. "Now, how about that-" Thwwwp. I know that noise. Hank's grip loosed and he looked at me. Blood started tearing from the corner of his eyes as he slumped into me. I started screaming. The two Peacekeepers that had been beating James stopped and seen exactly what I seen, an arrow in the back of Hank's head. I couldn't stop screaming as I tried to push him off me and the two Peacekeepers took off running.

Several men had rushed to help. James was on the ground and covered in blood, lifeless. One of my father's old friends pulled Hank off of me and scooped me in his arms "Shh, it's ok honey. You're safe now. Shhh". I sobbed in his arms, shaking uncontrollably. "Let's get them to the healer's"

I held James's hand the whole time as the healer cleaned his wounds. The left side of his face was swollen and he couldn't open his eye. I was thankful that he was conscious. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "I'm fine, just bruised. Think a few broken ribs, but I'll live" I brushed the hair from his eyes "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I've had better days. What happened?"

My father's friend, Rod was his name; spoke up "That is something we all would like to know."

I told them the story and when I finished Rod burrowed his eyebrows "Where did the arrow come from Serah?" I thought hard, "I don't know, it came out of nowhere, I had no weapon on me. I-I didn't want to get caught again"

Rod looked at James "and you?" James looked at Rod like he was crazy. "I was unconscious in case you missed it and no I had no bow or arrows".

Rod nodded his head and stood up "I'll see you kids later. Stay out of trouble" he said as he left.

James and I looked at each other in confusion "I wonder what's going on?" he asked. "I don't know, let's go home."

I never let go of his hand as we walked to my house. "Never again James." I blurted out "Never again will I let the Capitol terrorize me or the ones I love. I will not be afraid; I will not live in fear." James nodded silently soaking in my words. We walked in silence until we reached my yard still hand in hand. I turned to go in and he held my hand and pulled me close to him. "Serah, you said the 'ones you love', am I included in that?"

I felt my face starting to burn and looked down at my feet. He gently raised face so I was looking into his. "If I could move the left side of my face right now, I'd kiss you" I smiled and gave him a hug trying not to squeeze too tightly. I raised myself onto my toes and kissed him on the right side of his face. "Maybe later "I whispered into his ear as I turned and ran to my home before I could turn anymore shades of red.

My mother dropped a plate she was washing and it shattered to the ground "What happened?"

I sighed and slumped into the chair "A lot mother, a lot"


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy Birthday Serah" I heard James whisper. I thought I was still dreaming and I felt myself smile. "Wake up, the day is wasting away" I realized that James was sitting on my bed "What are you doing here?!" My eyes popped open. James rolled his eyes "It's your sixteenth birthday" He looked at me softly and brushed a lock of hair from my face "Come on, get ready I have a day of surprises for you." I laughed at him "Well get out of my room!"

I was happy that his face looked so much better. He was able to open his eye. The bruises around my neck unfortunately had darkened to a deep purple and the right side of my rib cage was just as colorful with shades of yellow blended in. It hurt to breath sometimes. I had forgotten about my birthday. James had turned sixteen months ago. With the dread of the Reaping, my birthday was the last thing on my mind. The Reaping, it's tomorrow "Happy Birthday Serah, make it a good one, it might be your last" I told myself.

After I dressed, I opened my door and the smell hit me immediately. "Bacon! James, where in the earth did you get it?" My mother looked up from the stove and smiled at me "James made a deal with the butcher, Happy Birthday sweetheart." I walked over to the stove and peaked over my mother's shoulder, bacon and eggs. "Thanks, mom" I kissed her on her cheek. "Hey, where's mine? I brought you bacon?!" I blushed in front of my mother embarrassed. She laughed "Oh go ahead, your sixteen now" she winked at me and focused on making breakfast. I gave James a quick peck and he sighed.

"I guess that'll do, what's a guy gotta do to get a decent kiss?" I kicked James from under the table as I sat down.

The bacon was such a treat, the last time I had it, I was little. I almost forgot how amazing it is. As I was finishing, James said "Are you ready for your first present?"

Before I could answer he reached under the table and put a bow on the table. It was beautiful, it was made of dark wood, it was long and sturdy. "James, when did you…" he brought out a sheath of arrows made of the same wood. I felt the tears spring to my eyes "James, they are amazing! Thank you so much!" I looked at my mother she was smiling too with tears in her eyes at me. "That's not all" she said and left the room, when she returned she placed a locket into my hands and a piece of dark blue cloth. I opened the locket first and I felt the tears roll down my face, there was a picture of my mother and father in it. I lifted the cloth and it was a beautiful dark blue dress with ruffles down the front going to the waist. "Oh mother" I gasped. I threw my arms around her and she gingerly hugged me avoiding my ribs.

My mother whispered into my ear "No matter what you thought or what you think Serah, you will always be my baby, and I will always love you" I hugged her tighter and we stood there for several moments. James interrupted "Can I steal her now?"

My mother smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek, "Of course, but behave and stay out of trouble" and tapped his cheek for emphasis.

James wrapped my bow and sheath in blankets and grabbed my hand "Let's go!" We walked in silence hand in hand avoiding the main areas of our village. "I want to take you somewhere". Close to the mines he made a sharp turn and led me up a trail. We hiked for a long time and we came to a small cliff of rocks. "Wait here" he directed me. I watched in curiosity as he moved rocks and exposed a small hole big enough for him to climb through. He looked back at me and smiled "Follow me". As I followed him through I was stunned at what I saw and it took my breath away. The cave was amazing and it was so large I couldn't tell where it ended. I caught James's eye "Like it?" he asked. I could just nod in amazement "That's not all" as he put his hand in mine and pulled me. We snaked through the caves and I was astonished as the walls sparkled from the light from his flashlight. I could see a faint light and when we emerged we were surrounded by the woods at the base of the mountain.

"This is where I hunt now. It's safe and I don't have to climb any fences. I saved it for when I finished your bow" James whispered. "It's perfect" I told him then I got excited "Let's hunt!" We spent the day together, in the woods hunting. It was the first time in a long time that I had felt liberated and free. I laughed as I ran and felt the wind blow through my hair. I frowned when the sun had begun to set. "The day's not over" James said as he looked at the sadness on my face. We sat at the edge of the cave watching the sun hide behind the mountains. As it grew darker the stars were starting to slowly come out revealing themselves. I brought myself in closer to James and rested my head on his shoulder "Thanks James, I needed this" I sighed heavily. I turned to face him and before I could say anything else he pulled me into him and kissed me. His lips were soft as they explored mine. My body reacted to his as we hungrily found each other. He pulled apart reluctantly "We have to get back, did you have a good birthday?" I smiled and kissed him "The best birthday ever, full of surprises"

James and I held hands as we made our way to the town square. I wore the dress my mother had given me and she had pinned my hair eloquently above my head. Everyone was required to attend the Reaping. James and I stood together with our classmates in front of the Justice Building. The awkward man was on the steps; with him was a woman with bright orange hair. There were two glass balls filled on either side of the microphone. These were the names of the children of District 12. The woman came to the microphone "Happy Hunger Games!" and the microphone screeched with feedback. She cleared her throat "Now a message from the Capitol" our attention was diverted to the two large screens. I was the same video they had shown when they had announced the Hunger Games.

After the video ended "Now time to choose the lucky Tributes from District 12" I squeezed James's hand tightly as she scuttled to the girls glass ball "Representing the ladies of District 12 is…" She reached in and pulled a slip of paper "Serah Jacobs"

My heart dropped to my stomach. "No" I heard James say next to me. The Peacekeepers were quickly upon me "James, let go" I looked back at him and Rod was restraining James. The Peacekeepers escorted me up the stairs of the Justice Building. "Representing the gentlemen is…" all I could think of please not James "Timothy Hayes!" Not Timothy, he's not even thirteen yet. "District 12 let's have a round of applause for the first Tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

There was silence and slowly the people of my district held the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and raise them toward us. This is a sign of respect to our district. This is how I Serah Jacobs became the first Tribute in the first Hunger Games.


End file.
